Demontia-whole series
by mq-stories
Summary: (FAN FICTION: SOME CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY ME. ANY EVENTS ARE EITHER ALTERED OR NOT CANON. PLEASE ADVISE) Crossovers, Reality Discoverer, and malicious intent from Gaster and others: what do they have in common? They are in this series! As Alex Hirsch said about his show, "It's another (show) with funny jokes for kids"! Iconic.
1. -scanning for viruses-

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"It's a beautiful day outside./emem"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A little boy, appearing to be in his pre-teens, was casually lounging around in the midst of scrambled code, and glitched, warped sprites. Contradicting to normal neighborhoods, real estate, and life, this was his normal. This was his reality./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Birds are singing, flo/ememwers are blooming..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He sighed, while gazing at his Nintendo switch, then tilting his head back up towards the TV; two of the only consistent lines of code, the only familiar sprites. Has life always been like this? He couldn't tell, and the numbness of his eye sockets never helped him either. He was used to the numbness, used to the unnatural, so it didn't matter at this point. He pressed onward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"On these days, k/ememids like you..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His glum expression morphed into a sinister grin. He was going to beat this "Sans and Gaster" mod, and he knew how he was going to do it. He was going to cheat, "hack" in modern terms, and essentially be the awaited virus. He had the hacks all set up, and all he had to do now was press "enter", and play the game./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Should be burning in-"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It glitched at "hell" for the 15th time. Ben groaned, slouching in the coded beanbag chair, pretty much disgusted. He tried to close his "eyes", only to come up with a realization of what he could do. Once again, he knew how to do it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Entering the TV, he coded through a specific pattern of doors, and entered the passwords that coordinated with each fire-door. Once he entered the last one, something felt odd to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Nothing was there, except a malware text box./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong"A vir/strong/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongus has been detected."/strong/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ben, at the very least, was confused. Multiple explanations fogged his mind. What if he wasn't the only virus? What if the sprites learned about hacking, and used it to their very advantage? What if a normal chr. file entered the realm? Even worse, what if a human entered the realm just by a computer (not physically)? He cringed at the last one, yet somehow, was much intrigued. He read the options./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong"Remove virus"/strong/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He wasn't sure who, or what the virus was. He wouldn't dare click in it, just to make sure he wasn't deleting himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong"Find vir/strong/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongus"/strong/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He felt like this was the best option, since he was quite eager to get it over with. He clicked on said option./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The text was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"So was his mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He blacked out./p 


	2. Lucky Enough for Satan (part 1)

p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"Cameras. Broadcasting equipment everywhere./span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"Quite the scenery, but she was used to it. As her job, she was supposed to be used to it./span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"Enter McKay Donolli, a reporter set back to 1938. Very much a blonde, which is why she was hired to be a reporter in the first place. Not that she had any talent or experience before said event, actually. She would always stutter, lose her train of thought most of the time, which is why it was such an anomaly that she was ever considered to be in such a verbal position. The reasoning for such an endeavor was looks. For us, being farther into the future than them, that would make no such common sense. Rachel Maddow is a female reporter, and she isn't nearly blonde! However, this was normal behavior, in this early time period, seeing that men were still superior. Sure, corsets were gone, but ladies wearing pants were quite the scandal. /span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"Going further down the rabbit hole, she was ridiculed by less fortunate women. A reason for that was money. Her income was 20 dollars per hour. Not as much as Marilyn Monroe, but a good buck. The pay would seem pretty shallow, but still reasonable in today's standards, because at least it wasn't the minimum wage we have today: 10 dollars per hour. However, things were less valuable (in my reasoning) in that time period. For example, house rent would cost 26 dollars per month in that time period, while a cheap hotel would cost over 100 dollars per night today./span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;""Where's Joey? He should be here by now," asked Donolli to a fellow touch up person./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;""He should be here any minute now", answered the touch up person./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"At that moment, Joey arrived/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;""Or right now!", reclaimed Joey. He was wearing his best suit and tie, not to mention that his hair was glossed back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"Joey Drew always wanted to make his dreams come true. That's why he made it his slogan, "Dreams Come True!" before Disney came after him. However, unlike the story you've heard plenty of times before, he adapted, and revamped his slogan to…"Dreams Very Do Come True", which was almost the exact same thing. Since Disney was exhausted from all the lawsuits, he was set free, and since then (Joey) has gotten ever so popular, the present day he's in, and beyond./span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"Right behind Joey was the Dancing Demon himself, otherwise known as Bendy. emHe enjoyed jokes and harmle/ememss pranks, but otherwise he wa/emems a good cartoon, with the best i/ememntentions. Unlike the canon, h/ememe never snapped. Bendy never t/ememalked back to his creator, unl/ememess if he was so sure that sai/ememd idea would fail with no ques/ememtions asked. Overall, the ment/ememality of a good kid./em/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;""You can take a seat here, Bendy". Donnoli pointed at the newly prepped "director" seat, complete with a brand pillow. Bendy sits as follows, and admires the work./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"Right after that, Sammy arrived. No, not the inky Sammy. Human Sammy. As in, the Sammy who can feel hunger, and all the other humanly good stuff. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"A growl fills the room. Bendy, taking tips from his creator on imagination, asks for an ink pen and a sheet of note paper. Once he was done drawing, he shows Donnoli./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;""Lion!" His eyes were of childlike excitement. He grips the paper, and stretches it, so that she can clearly admire it. And Donnoli did. After all, Bendy drew with his own memory, in full, accurate detail, a lion he saw in a silent documentary; a lion in its natural habitat, prowling for its next prey./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;""That's...fantastic! Joey, did you teach him this?", asked Donnoli. Joey thought for a bit before giving his answer after a "hum"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;""I'm not sure...It's most likely he's self taught."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"Before both of the humans could react once more, they heard crunching and munching. They turned around…/span/p 


End file.
